My Oh My
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Un poco mayor, una chaqueta de cuero negra y una mala reputación. "Se te va a meter en la piel, Hermione. A él le gusta jugar con las chicas ¿Qué nunca escuchas los rumores?" [AU]


Summary: Un poco mayor, una chaqueta de cuero negra y una mala reputación. "_Se te va a meter en la piel, Hermione. A él le gusta jugar con las chicas ¿Qué nunca escuchas los rumores?" _

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este es mi regalo de amigo secreto para LeeMalfoy15 que pidió un Dramione con una diferencia de edad. Espero que te guste.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**My Oh My**

_"One look and I couldn't breathe. I said, if he kissed me, I might let it happen  
I swear on my life that I've been a good girl  
Tonight, I don't wanna be her" – My oh my Camila Cabello_

**1.-**

Se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces tratando de que su cabello desordenado luciera mucho más dócil y sexy, pero no obtuvo resultados favorable. Mientras más se veía en el espejo más detestaba como lucia, sentía que sin importar lo que se pusiera seguía luciendo como una niña.

Bufó cambiándose la camiseta negra por un croptop blanco que le pertenecía a una de sus mejores amigas y se sintió mucho mejor con el resultado. Retocó su labial rojo, respiró profundamente y se colocó la chaqueta de cuero que le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

Había pasado tanto tiempo siendo una chica buena que creía en los rumores, se alejaba de los problemas y que salía con chicos dulces que ahora se estaba comportando tan diferente que no conocía a su yo del espejo.

No le disgustaba verse diferente cuando se encontraba con él. Vestir un poco más provocativa y con ropa de encaje era algo que la hacia sentirse mucho más empoderada y dueña de su vida.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto la alertó y lo leyó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su novio iba de camino a buscarla por lo que si sus cálculos no fallaban estaría en al menos 10 minutos fuera de su casa.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro y ordeno las almohadas bajo sus cobijas en caso de que alguien entrara así pensarían que estaba durmiendo. Ella siempre dormía temprano y era pasada la media noche así su madre no la molestaría.

Su madre no confiaba en su novio, es decir, como confiar en el chico malo del pueblo.

Era un poco mayor tenía 26 años en comparación con los 18 recién cumplidos de Hermione, era tatuador tenía mala reputación y hábitos insaciables, pero a pesar de todo lo que decían de él, Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse.

Comenzó con un pequeño tatuaje en el hombro, el cual fue acompañado con un descuento y su número de teléfono.

Desde ese día le siguieron un par de encuentros al azar en donde hablaban. Todos esparcían rumores malos acerca de él por su mal temperamento, su narcisismo, mal vocabulario y su estúpido acento aristocrático

Draco era una persona culta e interesante, alguien con quien hablar y debatir, ¿Cómo no sentirse atraída por su inteligencia?

Un corto beso en los labios, un beso en la mejilla y una marca en su cuello fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo y que no parecía ser tan malo como ella pensaba.

El sonido de una motocicleta fuera de su casa fue su señal de escape.

Cogió su celular y por la ventana salió directo hacia la calle, nunca había agradecido el hecho de que su cuarto estuviera en el primer piso, corrió por el césped con rapidez esperando que los aspersores no se encendieran alertando a su madre.

Estaba junto a la motocicleta, parado despreocupado como si el mundo ya le perteneciera. Su cabello rubio desordenado por culpa del viento y su ligera barba que llevaba desde hacía solo un par de días le daban un toque sexy y rebelde.

Había escuchado tantos rumores sobre él, todos más interesantes que el anterior, por poco y Hermione tenia una lista con todo lo que habían dicho sobre su chico.

— ¿Nos vamos, Preciosa? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente porque Draco Malfoy era embriagante, era como una droga y cada vez necesitaba más y más de él. Era como un caramelo del cual nunca se cansaba.

— Parece que me extrañaste — Murmuró el antes de morderle el labio provocando una risa de parte de Hermione.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero no tenía miedo de quemarse.

— Bastante

Draco le desordenó el cabello antes de subirse a su vieja motocicleta. Ella se subió tras él y acomodó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho. Olía a menta y cigarrillos, sin importar cuanta loción él se pusiera seguía oliendo a humo de tabaco.

Como le encantaba ese hombre, verlo le hacia querer perder el control.

La motocicleta comenzó a andar y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para poder inundarse del aroma del perfume de su novio, era intoxicante como la nicótica y sentía que mientras más y más tiempo pasaba con él podría tener una sobredosis.

Recordó todo lo que Ginny, su amiga le decía. Todos los rumores de los que se había enterado, todo lo que el pueblo hablaba sobre él temible Draco Malfoy.

_Se te va a meter en la piel, Hermione. A él le gusta jugar con las chicas ¿Qué nunca escuchas los rumores? Dicen que le gusta pasar un buen rato, ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

Por supuesto que sabia que le gustaba pasarla bien, a ella también por eso lo veía a medianoche, por poco y parecían vampiros encontrándose cuando el sol se escondía. También sabía que él se acercaba a ella por _solo una cosa_, pero Hermione también.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y la chica le dio un beso en el cuello dejando marcado su labial rojo, Draco rió murmurando que esperara a que llegaran a la fiesta.

Juró toda su vida que seria una chica buena... pero esa noche no quería ser ella.

* * *

_Nota de la escritora:_

_Decir que este pequeño Drabble me sacó canas verdes seria mentira. Cariño espero que te guste tu regalo navideño y que lo disfrutes._

_El titulo es por culpa de la canción My oh My de Camila Cabello que fue la razón principal por la que pude redactar esta historia para ti. Me disculpo si se me pasa algún error ortográfico, suele pasarme cuando llevo horas mirando el computador._

_Un besote a todos los lectores._

_Con amor, Holly._


End file.
